


沙发 vol.2

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Kudos: 6





	沙发 vol.2

布莱特在很偶然的一次机会，见过一张特别的沙发。  
那是一张外表覆有一层磨砂质地的人造皮革的单人沙发，深灰色，单看起来与其他沙发并没有什么区别，可是巧妙之处就在它的底座是可以摇晃的，幅度还极其舒适。  
布莱特刚坐上去的时候其实没觉得有什么特别，只是比普通的摇摇椅舒适了一些。他趁休息的时间闭上眼睛靠在上面依着惯性来回晃动，屋里面适宜的温度配合着摇晃让他昏昏欲睡，工作人员的声音也逐渐开始缥缈的时候，沙发晃动的幅度却突然变大，布莱特有些受到惊吓的睁眼，他的小男孩正一脸坏笑的站在他的面前，捣乱的手还没完全收回来。  
“睡着啦？”林赢拍了拍他的脸“马上可以开始了，快过来吧。”  
说完又蹦跳着跑远了。  
布莱特的心思从这一刻开始变了质，不知为何，林赢的背影和这张沙发在他脑海里的融合起来的场景，竟然充满了色情，他靠在椅背上眯着的眼。  
不出几天，一张全新的沙发送到了布莱特家，这是他精心挑选过的，从皮质到宽窄，坐垫的舒适感，摇摆时的幅度，每一处细节都亲自层层把关，将它放在了卧室靠窗的角落，下面铺了一张颜色相近的深色地毯，布莱特满意的看着布置好的区域，接下来就该计划怎么将林赢骗过来。  
让林赢来家里很容易，要怎么让他坐在这张沙发才是重点。

而今晚就是那个日子了，布莱特从下午开始就在隐隐期待，林赢痛快的答应了他的留宿邀请，却不知道卧室里还藏着一个新的惊喜。只不过今天身边的人工作状态极佳，无论是拍摄还是采访都面带春风一般的微笑，其他工作人员只觉得布莱特的态度友好，工作效率惊人，只有林赢能感觉到今天的他不是一般的亢奋，偷偷问了也不说，只是用昨天睡得很饱来搪塞，林赢撇撇嘴不信他的鬼话。  
晚上是布莱特先回的家，林赢再出现的时候已经换好了一套衣服，为了活跃气氛布莱特事先倒好了酒，灯光也调的明暗交错暧昧的刚好，心里的小九九呼之欲出。林赢虽是撇了一眼他，但眼里的娇嗔是藏不住的，布莱特坐在他身边狼尾巴简直翘上了天。酒过三巡之后时间已经不早，布莱特全程的心不在焉林赢都看在眼里却不说破，他刷牙的功夫那人就钻进了卧室，大门紧闭。林赢收拾好自己打开卧室门的瞬间，就看到了正坐在沙发上的布莱特。  
“你什么时候买的这个？”林赢双眼放光，看得出对这沙发也是挺喜欢，布莱特在心里暗自开心。  
“那天在片场觉得不错就买了。”布莱特微微直起身，对他发出邀请“你要不要试试，很舒服。”  
林赢到现在还没发现布莱特给他设下的圈套，兴致冲冲的点着头“好呀好呀。”  
谁料刚走过去布莱特不仅没有起身还一把把他拉了下去，沙发突然受力大幅度的摇摆了起来，林赢也因为惯性更深的栽进了布莱特的怀里，腰被有力的双臂瞬间固定。  
“你干嘛？”林赢眨眨眼睛，一脸的无辜清纯样。  
“要坐就一起坐。”  
“我不要啦，放开我。”林赢扭着身体挣脱束缚，屁股正压在布莱特的命根子上来回晃动，直到身下的热源越来越明显，妖精一样的人才知道自己做了多么危险的事，立刻放软了态度求饶“诶呀，我不坐了，你放我下去。”  
“你自己扑过来的，我才不要放。”二十多岁的人幼稚起来比小孩子还不讲道理，紧紧抱着怀里的人不肯放手，嘴上却颠倒黑白“我会好好满足你的。”  
布莱特的鬼心思完全显露了出来，林赢翻了个白眼也懒得拆穿他，到现在为止布莱特今天一整天的无名激动也算是找到了源头，跨坐在他身上居高临下的看着他露出一脸得逞的狡黠的笑，活像一只偷到肉腥的狐狸，林赢倒也不舍得真和他生气，只好捏着他肉感十足的脸稍作惩罚“你个大色狼！”  
对于林赢的玩闹布莱特根本不恼，大手在他的后背来回抚摸游走，事情发展到这一步接下来的事情只需要顺理成章的进行下去就可以。短袖T恤下林赢每一丝的肌肉纹理布莱特都熟悉到了极致却仍然爱不释手，衣服被他揉搓的有些发皱，脸靠在林赢的胸膛上，结实的肌肉触感别提有多棒了，还能听到一些微弱的心跳声。下巴抵着他突出的骨骼抬眼看上去，林赢也正看他，眉眼之间是了然的笑意，在一起时间越久两人之间的默契也越高，眼神动作中都是交流，无需多余的言语。  
抱着布莱特的头，吻从他的额头到鼻梁一点点落下来，林赢的吻像他的人一样清浅又香甜，混合着笑容让布莱特招架不了。搂在他腰上的手发力将人往怀里带，双眼紧紧锁定着他，嘴角勾起的弧度里满是宠溺，亲吻就要来到唇边的时候布莱特又顺势扬了扬头，却被林赢用手指阻止。  
“你笑什么？”  
“我没有笑。”布莱特被林赢压着嘴唇，说话多少有些不利索。  
“还嘴硬！”摸着布莱特的眼角“都有皱纹了你。”  
“哪里有？”被取笑的布莱特将林赢的手指拿下来放进嘴里咬，根本还没舍得用力，小孩子就已经夸张的缩着肩膀直喊痛，样子可爱的让布莱特更想去欺负，他脸蛋儿瘦的已经没什么肉感了，就这样他还是叼着那块皮肤在牙齿间磨蹭，林赢被咬的一脸口水，躲也没处躲，只能咯咯咯的笑，沙发因为他的动作也跟着晃动。

情侣之间的打闹总是充满暧昧的气流，布莱特找准了机会夺回主动权一下子吻了上去，怀里的人立刻就老实了下来，修长的手臂围在了他的脖子上，牙关也主动松了开来迎接他的洗礼，布莱特自然毫不客气的将舌探了进去。卷起林赢的舌头邀他共舞，从舌尖舔过直到舌根，如两条湿滑的长蛇在口腔之中相互推拉追逐，唾液蔓延在两人的下巴上，有一点黏腻，但谁也没嫌弃。  
一双大手带着温度和汗液从林赢的衣服和裤边同时探了进去，刚刚洗过澡的皮肤细嫩光滑触感极佳，布莱特顺着他有些突出的脊椎一路向上探索，另一只手已经摸到了臀尖上反复揉捏。林赢今天的顺从程度已然超乎了布莱特的想象，不仅没有念叨他为什么整出了这么个花样，现在还极其配合的挺着身子主动脱掉了T恤。林赢的身体可太完美了，皮肤的光泽，肌理的分布都让布莱特着迷，结实有力的双臂，线条明朗的腹肌，修长纤细的大腿，每一处都足以让他疯狂沉醉。  
布莱特有一个癖好，他喜欢闻林赢身上的味道，有点类似于小宝宝的体香，带点淡淡的奶味，让他觉得特别舒心却偏偏最容易勾起他的性欲。所以他总是喜欢用鼻子去触碰林赢的身体，就像现在这样，高挺的鼻尖不肯放过一丝一毫肌肤，在胸膛和颈部之间来回游荡，让整个鼻腔充斥着他最爱的味道。时不时印上几个吻，也会停留在他的乳尖，先是用鼻子碰碰，等它完全立起来后再卷吃着两个粉嫩的小点，吮吸舔弄之间听着林赢逐渐沉重的呼吸。一般这种时候，他的前端应该已经挺立，在臀部揉捏的手转到前面去，小东西的状态果然良好，有些微微发烫，顶端刚开始跳动，布莱特用手指挑开裤边低头向里面望去，变态的举动一下子就炸红了林赢的脸，一手挡住被拉来的裤子，一手去挡布莱特的眼睛。  
“啊啊啊！你不许看！”和布莱特在一起时间久了越来越发现之前那个绅士男友已经消失了，不是说他不够温柔体贴，而是总会做出些挑战他承受能力的花样，或是一些足以用变态来形容的举动，就比如他们身下这个沙发，本来一个舒适享受的东西硬生生被布莱特打造成了创造性爱快感的工具。但每次林赢也并不会真的生气，他懂这是维持恋爱新鲜感的情趣，只是心里的接受还需要漫长的过程，所以每次只是涨红着脸凶他，没有一点震慑力。可林赢不知道的是，正因为他每次的害羞与放不开，布莱特反而更想变本加厉的欺负他，看他的目光躲闪脸蛋通红，明明已经羞的不行却又不会真正躲开，皱着眉手足无措的样子让人着迷。  
布莱特的眼睛在林赢的手掌里眨啊眨，纤长的睫毛在手心里跳动起来一阵瘙痒，林赢的手已经抖到不行，被布莱特轻易地就拉了下来，一张笑的过分漂亮的脸瞬间就出现在了眼前。眉眼柔和的弯着，洁白的两颗门牙没被粉嫩的唇藏住，平添了几分可爱。布莱特伸长了脖子去够他的唇，林赢也看懂了他的意思将头微微底下，四唇相触的瞬间整个世界又安静了下来，揉着布莱特头顶的细发，放软了一直挺着的腰也放任了他的手在自己臀胯之间来回肆虐。  
现在布莱特面临的最后一个难题就是怎么脱掉林赢的裤子。  
林赢这样跪着的姿势固然诱人，可是这一层布料不脱，再说什么也都是纸上谈兵。裤边已经被撑到了极限，也只是露了半个被捏的泛红的屁股出来，好在林赢明白了他的意图。他从沙发上站了起来，先是脱掉了第一层长裤，柔软的绸缎面料立刻顺从的堆在了脚下，盖住了一双可爱的脚掌，全身上下只剩下内裤还遮挡在身上，紧紧包裹着挺立的分身，林赢可爱又拘谨的站在那里，偏偏布料又被渗出的前液洇湿了一点，透露着致命的色情。  
“你过来。”布莱特张口的时候声音已经彻底哑掉。  
林赢就真的像兔子一样蹦了过来，裤子仍然搭在脚背上，前面的一坨软肉也跟着他的动作上下晃动，布莱特觉得自己的呼吸都好似在喷火，可他又不敢出招太猛吓到他的男孩，还是选择耐下性子慢慢来。双手顺着林赢的臀部向上拽住了内裤边，勾住两角开始用力向下，白皙的皮肤也一点点显露的更多，布莱特仰着头不肯错过他一丝一毫的表情变化，却在粉嫩的龟头跳出来的瞬间崩塌了面部表情，他避开林赢的眼睛，视线却不知道应该落在哪里，只好咽了一口唾液闭上眼，吻在了林赢的腹肌上，内裤也终于被他全部脱掉。  
林赢甩掉了堆在脚踝上的衣物，猛然一跃又重新回到了沙发上，狠狠地撞进了布莱特的怀里，在沙发剧烈的晃动中，一手搂了他的脖子一手探进了布莱特的裤子。面对林赢的主动，布莱特心里明明已经乐开了花，可脸上依然波澜不惊面无表情，只不过手上的动作已经乱了阵脚，抚摸变得急躁且无序，林赢的手按在他龟头上的时候，布莱特的手掌狠狠捏住他大腿根的一团软肉，吻也随意的四处散落开，甚至连润滑剂都没涂就直直的准备往林赢的体内塞指头，被一巴掌打在了胸口。  
“你怎么直接进来！”  
经他提醒，布莱特这才意识到自己有多慌乱，从身后的沙发缝里拿出避孕套和润滑剂的时候，林赢彻底爆发了。  
“我靠！你真是疯了。”  
布莱特捏住了林赢的鼻子一板一眼的教育他“小孩子不许说脏话。”  
林赢被他搞得没有脾气，干瞪着眼却想不出什么反驳的话，咬着嘴唇呼吸急促，却又在布莱特让他抬起屁股的下一秒乖乖靠进了他的怀里，搂着布莱特的脖子心里还是不平衡，更别提那人的手指还在自己括约肌附近按压着试图进入，气急了的林赢一口咬在了他的肩头，可是还没等他占上风布莱特的手指就一下探了进去，还是两根一起。瞬间的疼痛和扩充还是激起了他的不适感，牙齿咬合的力度也跟着加大。显然林赢在这场拉锯战里并没有优势可言，那两根修长的手指在体内的翻涌让他快速的败下阵来，靠在布莱特的肩上哼哼唧唧，进气儿要比出气儿短。

就这样布莱特一手搂着林赢的腰稳住他俩因为沙发晃动而摆动的身体，另一只手完成了扩张的动作，林赢全程紧紧的扒在他身上，像睡着的小婴儿一样乖巧。  
“抬一下屁股。”对于布莱特的提醒林赢根本没有反应，脑袋瓜依然沉甸甸的靠在他肩上，直到布莱特一巴掌拍在了他肉感十足的屁股上林赢才猛然起身，其实根本没用力，林赢还是捂着屁股反咬了他一口。  
“干嘛呀你！？疼死了！”  
“你这么坐着我怎么脱裤子？”  
“啊？哦…”布莱特的话让林赢面子上有些挂不住，通红着脸撑起身子跪在沙发上让布莱特脱裤子。  
其实与其说是脱裤子还不如说只是把憋屈了一晚的分身放了出来更准确，那么小的空间只够让他的前裆褪了下去，坚硬的分身直挺挺的矗立在两人中间，和林赢的挺翘轻轻碰在一起。布莱特再也等不下去，扶住了柱身向林赢发出了邀请。  
“坐上来。”  
已经被扩张到位的后穴此时正生理性的叫嚣着，布莱特的耐性大概也已经到了忍耐的极限，林赢知道此刻的矜持只不过是对两人的折磨，索性就咬着牙皱皱眉，抬起腰再坐下去的时候将布莱特的分身吞进去大半，那硬热的柱体却仍不知足的在他的体内乱窜，急着想要进入的更多，布莱特又把着他的腰死命的向下按，林赢吃痛的求饶。  
“哥，哥！轻一点…”林赢弓着腰直吸冷气，他实在不懂，为什么布莱特的前戏明明温柔又忍耐，但凡进入他体内之后就像野兽附身一般莽撞。那根滚烫又坚挺的阴茎在内壁里横冲直撞，而面对着自己的人正蹙着眉头一脸严肃。在布莱特的撞击和沙发的摇摆之中林赢根本稳不住身子，但还是凑过去吻吻布莱特的眉头抚慰他的焦急。  
“你急什么，又不是不让你做。”  
回应他的只有布莱特的低沉的粗喘和肉体撞击的色情声音，更别提这时候那一双大手带着些薄茧按在侧面的肋骨上，拇指压住乳头拨弄，刚刚布莱特舔舐了半天残留的口水又被他自己擦掉，可怜的小东西变得充血般艳红，林赢也终于顾不上和布莱特的较量，脱口而出的只剩下几声不完整的呻吟。  
林赢的痛苦布莱特是看在眼里的，可是一旦触碰他的身体，体内的暴躁因子就不受控制的跳跃起来并且逐渐失控，他在脑子里不断告诫自己一定要轻一点再轻一点，可是胯下的摆动完全处在另一个频率之上。龟头不断破开紧裹着自己的内壁向更深的地方探索，林赢跪坐的姿势正好给了他机会，摇晃的沙发已经让身上的人失了神志，手搭在自己肩上胡乱的摇头，汗水顺着鬓角流了下来，被布莱特捉住一口舔掉。  
林赢的前端已经硬的酥麻发涨，后穴敏感点被碾压的感觉固然刺激，但也还是不及直接的抚慰来的爽快，布莱特捏在他腰上的手一下也舍不得松开，林赢被逼的没办法只能抓起阴茎，这是他第一次正大光明的在别人面前自慰，羞耻和快感夹杂在一起让林赢抛弃了底线。手在分身上撸动的速度慢慢与布莱特抽插的速度持平，前后夹击的快感让林赢很快就攀上了高峰，仰着头浑身剧烈的颤抖，粗重的呼吸和顺着嘴角流出来的唾液昭示着他已经在释放的边缘。布莱特有意想去欺负他，只不过刚刚伸过去手想堵住他的马眼却被抢先一步射了满手的滚烫精液，惩罚似的拍在了他紧绷的臀尖上，却把还处在高潮余韵中的人惊出了嗝。  
“嗝~”林赢捂住嘴可怜兮兮的看着他，晶莹剔透的眼睛好像还泛了点泪光，布莱特赶紧把受了委屈的人重新搂紧怀里，拍拍他的背轻声安慰，可下身抽插的动作却还是一刻没停。  
“你好了没…”林赢已经累的不行，声音里都是脱力的疲惫，靠在布莱特怀里耍赖一般直往下滑，好在被一把托住了屁股。  
“乖，你也动一动。”布莱特虽然是坐着，也有沙发的摇摆借力，但毕竟因为很多因素真正的实力得不到发挥，一场性爱拉锯到现在他的体力也消耗殆尽，他亲了亲林赢的耳朵，试图哄着他配合自己。  
林赢狠狠瞪了他一眼，猛然收了穴口箍紧了体内的肉棒，布莱特有些吃痛，捏着他的屁股和他较劲。可是当林赢的腰真的扭动起来的时候，布莱特才明白了什么叫彻底的疯狂，他低垂着头，手臂撑在自己的小腹，肱二头肌的线条绷的紧实，过分纤细的腰肢如水蛇一般灵活的摆动，让布莱特抓也抓不住，却欲罢不能。他只好将人拉下来，重重的吻上去，鼻尖狠狠地相撞在一起，牙齿紧咬着他厚实的唇不放，舌头伸进去狂躁的翻搅。

在林赢彻底用尽了所有力气的时候布莱特的腰背又再次发力，带动着沙发摆动的幅度增大，体内的阴茎也随着动力瞬间顶入了更深的地方，甚至每一次的角度都有细微的不同。林赢浑身一颤之后就又是席卷而来的强烈快感，从腰部向四周辐射开来。布莱特的下体直窜向上仿佛顶到了他的喉咙，一阵升天般的酥麻感沉淀下来让他的双腿失力整个人往下坠了三分，而最要命的还是内壁里被顶弄的那块敏感点，花心中央精准持续的有力撞击已经将林赢推上了崩溃的悬崖，刚刚那一下深入的进攻就是直直将他推下了深渊。这是他在以前的情事中从未有过的体验，正常的呼吸已经无法供给体内所需的氧气，他仰着头，缺氧的感觉令他眼角湿润，像是膀胱要爆炸一样汹涌的尿意让他全身冒着冷汗，可身体却还是异常火热，他不由自主的收紧了后穴防止前端的失禁，不成想这倒让布莱特干的更加起劲儿，林赢想撑起腰躲避致命的快感却又没有力气，捏住布莱特的肩求饶。  
“哥…停下，求，求你了。”林赢的思维已经完全混乱，一句话说的断断续续“厕所…去厕，厕所。”  
这段小声的嘟囔好似呓语，布莱特一句都没有听清，正在反问之际又一次的撞击彻底击垮了林赢，忍耐了许久的尿意终于冲破了界限，前端干干净净，却从花穴里喷涌而出一股粘液，滚烫的浇在布莱特的阴茎上，林赢愣住了。不仅林赢愣住了，布莱特也愣住了，甚至还没有完全反应过来精液已经喷射了出来。

高潮过后的林赢重重的摔进了男友的怀里，布莱特把浑身湿漉漉的人搂在怀里一下一下抚摸着他的背帮他顺畅着呼吸，两个大男人窝在一起也不嫌挤，沙发还因为承重而自由的晃动，林赢在布莱特怀里昏昏欲睡，尽管他的阴茎还在自己体内没有退出去。  
“开心了吗？”林赢哑着嗓子问。  
“嗯…”布莱特轻笑一声亲了亲他的额角，这孩子明明什么都懂。  
“那还不赶紧带我去洗澡！”噘着嘴抱怨却看不出一点生气的样子“浑身粘死了。”  
没想到布莱特真的捧着他的屁股，就着阴茎还插在里面的姿势将人抱了起来，刚刚溢出的春水配合着布莱特的步子一滴一滴的落了下来，脏了新买的地毯。  
“啊！嗯嗯…”林赢满脸通红不知是害羞更多还是生气更多，靠在布莱特怀里心里默念着求他可以放过一马是他最后能做的事情。

-完-


End file.
